


The Infinite Souls

by NEidarous



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band), K-pop, Korean Actor RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angels, Devils, F/M, Fanfic, Friends to Lovers, Lisa - Freeform, Love Story, Original work - Freeform, Revenge, alternative universe, blackpink - Freeform, bts - Freeform, infinite souls, jennie - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kpop, mature - Freeform, save the world, v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEidarous/pseuds/NEidarous
Summary: Time will always fix itself...no matter how much you try...If you find yourself one day responsible to save everyone you love against the mightiest power of nature; Time. Samjogo Effect tells the story of Jennie; a young doctor that one day finds herself responsible to save the lives of the closest people to her and learn the truth of her life and how that will change her forever.(This story is based on Original novel written by me; I wanted to turn it into a Fanfic one with multiple fandom to test the story and see how it goes, I truly hope the story do well here and to later give the original one a try)
Relationships: Cat Blanchett/ Kim Jongin, Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jennie Kim/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Woo Bin/Lee Jong Suk
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

In the middle of great nothingness is the great palace of the divines. Where it all made of clear crystal glass that only reflects what standing outside which is nothing but whiteness and glory. A heavenly deep voice echoed the palace vibrating the walls threatening it to break into pieces followed by tens of voices similar yet not as strong as the first one.

“Enough,” the voice said with a sharp knock on a glass. The vision became clearer revealing what behind the mighty walls. An endless white place with five glass tables and chairs occupied with five people looking anxious and furious. The tables were arranged in a letter U shape. Behind the tables were hundreds of people standing sharply.

Everyone dressed the same; in a white maxi long selves robes with hoods covering their heads. Each one had an enchanted beauty that is impossible for man’s eye to sustain. Their sharp crystal-clear eyes were staring angrily at one person standing right in the middle across from the five tables.

“We are not here to discuss what you have done, we are here to witness your retribution,” the same mighty deep voice said, and it belonged to the one sitting behind the middle table. It was a woman with sharp features and angelic powerful aura derived from her undeniable strength.

“I have not done anything wrong to be here!” the person standing in the middle shouted angrily. He removed the hood revealing his head. He had black hair and strong dominant features that looked different from the rest. It was filled with hatred and grudge.

“Enough Gangrim! This is not a game! You crossed your limits! You cannot proceed with your accusations.”

“It is not accusations! It is the truth! Archangel, those creatures don’t deserve this world, they will destroy it and turn it to ashes! We are more powerful than them! We are luminous! We are divines; we deserve that world, not these weak creatures!”

“Who do you think you are to question the Lord?!” —the archangel hit both of her hands sharply on the glass table in front of her—“even if we are powerful, it is not in our nature to question his greatness.”

“It’s not fair or right! Those creatures are capable of hatred and destruction, they are not pure!”

“ENOUGH.” the archangel stood up and peered furiously at Gangrim. In a blink of an eye, he kneeled in front of them and metal chains held both his hands roughly behind his back and another wide chain covered his mouth and chin. “Lock him,” she told one of the divines standing behind her and then walked away and her body slowly disappeared into thin air.

As the rest of the divines watched her go; one of them glimpsed Gangrim who looked rather amused than scared.


	2. One

Yeongdo-gu, Busan, South Korea.

April 17, 2000.

12:00 am.

In a breezy spring night. The city was quiet and peaceful with silver diffuse of moonlight covering a Greek style white mansion on the highest cliff with the Busan sea peaceful waves across from it. The Gong family owned the mansion for many years. This night the entire mansion was a block of darkness except for one room with dim lights and heavy cigar smoke.

The room was enormous with walls covered in books line after line and many certificates and prizes all with the same name and title. The novelist Gong Jicheol.

Tones of pictures all over the room with one person in common. A man through the years from his late twenties till his mid-sixties; he had dark brown hooded eyes with an intense yet warm look. Jicheol was sitting on a traditional brown leather carver chair next to an opened balcony door, a cigar half-smoked and a glass of water on the table next to him.

He was reading an ancient-looking book with unique symbols on its cover, he kept flipping its pages until he reached the page he wanted and read it out loud. He looked at his watch and then held the glass. The ground vibrated from below and the lights flickered rapidly, it was a minor earthquake that didn’t fear Saad.

He looked at the room’s door frowning, it was a white-colored one with flowers engraved on it, within the vibration of the ground, the door changed into a bigger one painted in brown with writing in silla language engraved all over it.

The vibration stopped; Jicheol got up leaving the book on the table then went to the door to open it. On the other side, there was a different room; looked similar yet still had its own vibe. The door opened to a metal railing and stairs. He looked down; a man around his age was sitting on a burgundy couch with a coffee mug between his fingers, he looked at Jicheol and smiled.

“I think he could help,” the man said and looked at someone standing in front of him. A shadow of a woman appeared from under the stairs. She stood in the middle of the room and looked at Saad. He gave her a genuinely sweet smile.

“Hello kiddo,” he said in a luxurious warm tone.


	3. Two

Jennie.

Eight years later, in December 17, 2009.

Haeundae I’Park, Busan, South Korea.

Jennie was laying on her bed listening to her favorite songs and thinking about her life. She had always felt captivated. Every day for the past eight years she asked herself the same question; why couldn’t she just disappear?

She had this thought running through her mind most of the time, a daydream where she could leave everything behind and simply vanish. With every day passing, an unreasonable aching feeling crawled into her soul slowly leading her to lose all senses of reality. For the past eight years, she kept having weird dreams.

Dreams she couldn’t recall fully yet she vividly remembered how it felt every time she had one. She sighed and looked at the ceiling defeated; she felt a yearning for something more important than what happened to her the last couple of days.

She reached her iPod to change the song; she looked at her left hand, there was a cicatrix between her thumb and index finger, it looked rough, whatever had caused this old wound, it was never stitched nor treated. For years she thought maybe the accident she had when she was eighteen was the reason behind the scar.

Eight years ago, she went into an enormous car crash; she was driving near her house when suddenly her car flipped multiple times causing her to become heavily disoriented, the only thing she remembered from that day was the world passed up and down in a blur. After she woke up in the hospital, she couldn’t recognize anyone and when the doctors asked her if she remembered anything; the only thing that was clear in her mind was her name.

The doctors said that her memory loss was due to the accident and it might not get back. Surprisingly after one month, she was remembering everything except her childhood memories; even the things she remembered were more like feelings from the past, not genuine memories.

For anyone who knew Jennie; would mostly envy her. She had a perfect looking life; she was the youngest member of one of the wealthiest well-known families in the country. She had the money and the power to have anything she wants yet it wasn’t as luxurious as it sounded.

She wasn’t free to decide anything major in her life, she must follow her family's footsteps. Her life felt more of a role in a movie she had to play and not real life.

She was the only granddaughter of the Kim family; her family dominated her life in its every aspect. It wasn’t bad to have a comfortable life ready for her to lead yet feeling captivated was drifting her away.

She didn’t celebrate her birthday after the accident; she doesn’t even remember if her family ever celebrated that day. Three months ago, was her twenty-six birthday, her cousin Lisa decided to throw her a party even though it was a hectic day for her. Lisa called Jennie to convince her to go to the party she arranged for her at her favorite restaurant. It took Lisa thirty minutes of begging until finally, Jennie agreed to go.

Jennie smiled remembering that day, Lisa always used begging to convince her. She looked over her room while heading to her closet to start getting ready, there were many pictures of her with Lisa hanging on the walls.

Despite having different personalities; they had a strong friendship. Their mothers raised them to love and protect each other as they did. Jennie opened her closet and there was a picture of their summer trip two years ago in Taiwan, she remembered how crazy this trip was. “If I only knew all that crap will happen just one year after this photo,” she said sarcastically and looked away.

After she went to the bathroom to have a quick shower, her phone ranged, she looked at it and started to blow dry her black wavy hair. She had a kind of beauty that women love to hate; with an attractive fierce yet angelic face and a beautiful slim lean body.

Her phone kept ringing, two names kept calling her; Lisa and Aaron. She finally answered one of them after taking a long deep breath. “Jennie!! Please talk to me.” Aaron’s voice was a bit strained.

“Don’t call again.” she hung up the phone before Aaron could say anything else. She went to her room to wear her heels while holding her phone blocking Aaron’s number. She checked herself over in the mirror one last time. “Will it ever end?” she said and grabbed her bag.


	4. Three

Lisa.

Haeundae I’Park, Busan, South Korea.

December 17, 2009.

8:30 am.

Employees from Lisa’s parents’ private hospital crowded the house. Lisa smiled at them while she was going downstairs to her mother; she couldn’t hide her anxiousness that washed over her face. She had an attractive beauty with hourglass tall slim body, round face, dark brown eyes, straight brown hair, and full round naturally red lips.

Like her parents, she studied medicine to run the hospital with them. She was known for being the smart one. Her obsession with ancient civilizations was taking over her life, she wanted to study it deeply, but her parents weren’t fond of it. She made a deal with them; she would study medicine in return she would travel every summer to any country she wants and get the chance to explore the world.

Being an only child made it a little easier for her to get what she wants. She went to the backyard garden where her mother Ji-hyun was having breakfast next to the pool. Her mother was a psychiatrist. She was known for her calm and friendly personality. “Good morning Mum,” Lisa said and sat on the chair next to Ji-hyun.

“Good Morning,” Ji-hyun said without looking at her. “Did you sleep well?” she asked and then eyed her noticing how Lisa looked anxious. “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked and tapped slowly on Lisa’s arm.

“I’m worried about Jennie,” Lisa said, taking one toast to eat.

“What happened yesterday was a lot to take in,” Ji-hyun said and held her cup of tea and took a sip.

“I can’t believe what he did; how could he hurt her like that,” Lisa said angrily.

“Did you call her?” Ji-hyun asked.

“She didn’t answer, and I tried to call her yesterday, but her phone was off,” she said and sighed. “she always finds a way to keep herself busy and not share what she’s feeling.”

“Not everyone knows how to express their feelings so don’t leave her; she definitely needs someone with her,” Ji-hyun said and eyed Lisa again.

“I won’t,” Lisa said and quickly ate her breakfast.

After a few minutes, she kissed her mother goodbye and passed by her father’s office to see him before heading to her car. She tried to call Jennie from the minute she woke up, but Jennie didn’t answer. Lisa decided she would get Jennie her favorite coffee first before heading to her office.


	5. Four

Lisa.

9:10 am.

At the Kim corporation.

“Sorry Mr. Aaron, you’re not allowed to go inside,” the security man said firmly.

“I want to talk to her now!”— Aaron held the man’s collar roughly— “move.”

The security man held Aaron’s hand shoving it away causing him to slightly lose his balance and said, “You’re not allowed to enter, and your belongings are here.” Aron looked beside the man to see one big brown box with all his belongings.

It took Lisa a solid forty minutes to get to Jennie. After she parked her car, Aaron was heading to his car in the parking lot, he noticed Lisa and went to talk to her. “Lisa,” he said loud enough for her to hear him.

“Yes?” she looked at him furiously.

“Can we talk? Please,” Aaron said and left the box next to her car. She cringed at his action and quickly shifted her body and walked away yet Aaron followed her fast steps. “Come on Lisa, just give me a chance to explain myself!” Aaron begged. Lisa kept her fast steps leaving Aaron standing behind her and about to cry.

She kept walking mumbling angry cursing words till she reached the elevator button. She rarely gets angry; she has a joyful optimistic personality yet when she gets angry or nervous; she curses nonstop.

The elevator reached the ninth floor where Jennie’s office. Everyone looked nervous and were running. Lisa walked slowly as she reached Jennie’s secretary's desk and found her about to cry. “Bo-young! What’s wrong?!”

Bo-young’s whole face was completely red. She was trying hard not to cry; She was known in the office for her humble personality and her short body that gave her the look of a twelve-year-old with her perfect natural brown curls and colorful big round glasses she always wears that gave her unique unforgettable look.

“Everything is messed up…she is furious, and I don’t know what to do!” Bo-young blubbered.

“Calm down, go wash your face and I’ll talk to her,” Lisa said it hopefully she would be able to calm the beast inside who she could hear her loud voice from behind closed doors. She knocked on her door and opened it to find Jennie standing in the middle of her office, talking in high angry pitch and not paying any attention to anything else.

Lisa entered and sat on a chair in front of Jennie’s desk. “You have to finish this damn project before the end of the year!!” Jennie’s voice was getting higher and angrier. “what! Now you realize that we have a problem! We had one year to finish! But now we only have TWO WEEKS!!” Jennie screamed which made Lisa jump a little.

Lisa whistled shrilly. Jennie glared at her; Lisa smiled and pointed at the coffee. Jennie moved her eyes and continued her call.

After painful ten minutes of yelling, Jennie hung up the phone and sat on the chair across to Lisa. “Hey, angry bird,” Lisa said with a big smile trying to change the mood. Jennie smiled at her. “what happened here?”—she put sugar in her coffee— “everyone is running, and you made the poor girl cry!”

“Who?” Jennie said surprisingly, raising her eyebrows.

“Poor Bo-young, is it Aaron who makes you yell at everyone?”

Jennie stood up suddenly. “Did she really cried?” she asked, Lisa answered her and waited for Jennie’s answer about Aaron.

Instead, Jennie left the room and went to check on Bo-young. After five minutes, she got back to her office. “Hey, I asked you a question, are you okay?” Lisa asked.

“Yeah, great,” Jennie said, holding her coffee and she was about to drink.

Lisa held her hand and said, “I’m serious.”

“I’m fine really,” Jennie said while resting her back and took a sip of her coffee.

“I want you to tell me the truth and I know all of it is overwhelming, so you have to open up your heart and tell me how you feel—”

“I am fine, nothing is overwhelming but this coffee needs sugar.”

“—you’re clearly not okay! You were screaming hard on the phone and obviously, you’re furious.”

“It’s the norm of my job, packets?” Jennie said and opened her hand waiting for the extra sugar packets. Lisa had extra sugar packets inside her bag. She always carried extra packets with her, she liked intense sugar taste any time she drank coffee counter to Jennie who only drank it black with no sugar.

“Don’t lie to yourself”—Lisa took two sugar packets from her bag and put them on Jennie’s opened hand — “what happened yesterday turned you into this angry yelling person.”

“No, I’m always an angry yelling person in here, it just how it works,” Jennie said and put sugar to her coffee.

Jennie took a sip and looked at her phone expecting a text while Lisa eyed her calmly. “What the hell happened to you?!” Lisa snapped, looking deeply into her eyes. Jennie frowned and looked at Lisa who didn’t move her eyes. “two days ago, you looked like you’re about to explode and now you look fine! You’re even putting sugar in your coffee!” Lisa sounded surprised.

“You don’t want me to put sugar in my coffee? Because I’m pretty sure you have more in your bag or you don’t want me to be fine?” Jennie said deadpan.

“What’s wrong with you?!” Lisa shouted. “I need an explanation now!” she said, pointing at her angrily.

“About what?! It just two sugar packets!” Jennie took another sip of her coffee.

“I’m not talking about the damn sugar, it’s about what happened yesterday! you left my house and supposedly heading home, but you went to the airport and you didn’t even tell me. Yesterday I kept calling you, but your phone was off all day!” Lisa said.

“I told you I was going to the airport and yeah I went to meet Tae,” Jennie explained calmly.

“Tae! Taehyung?!” Lisa said and frowned.

“I don’t think we know any other Taehyung.” Jennie held her phone, writing a text.

“And?”

“Nothing we just hang out and I came back,” Jennie said calmly; that always made Lisa angrier.

“So, you went to Taehyung and talked to him and not me!” Lisa said and gasped.


	6. Five

Jennie.

10:30 am.

Two minutes had passed with Jennie writing a long text and Lisa staring at her. Jennie finished and put her phone on her desk and looked at Lisa. “Blink Lisa,” Jennie said and laughed at Lisa's serious face.

“Don’t act like that,” Lisa said, still not blinking nor changing her seriousness.

“Like what?” Jennie sneered that made Lisa angrier.

“You just went to his shoulder to cry on and not me!”

“Who said I even cried on his shoulder?” Jennie said, laughing.

“I’m disappointed, you went running to Taehyung and not me”—Lisa rested her back— “why? Do you prefer him over me?” she blurted out. “You know him for only two years, I know you all your life,” she said and pointed at herself.

“I don’t remember anything before the accident; so technically I know you for only eight years,” Jennie said in a deadpan tone and shrugged.

“You don’t remember but I do!”

“Really? Can you recall any childhood memories we had together?” Jennie said and raised one of her eyebrows.

“Well...” Lisa looked at the floor and opened her mouth for ten seconds trying to remember. “No, I can’t recall anything now, but of course, we had childhood memories together.”

“I doubt it… we don’t even have any pictures when we were young. I mean I think I have ones with my brothers but not with you. Actually… I don’t have any pictures before the accident, not with you or anyone”—Jennie shrugged her shoulders again— “I don’t think I saw any childhood pictures for neither of us… that’s odd.”

“Maybe the pictures were lost in the accident,” Lisa said, looking more relaxed.

“Even yours? I was in the car alone… probably we’re aliens,” Jennie said.

“No, you’re not that cool to be one.” Jennie smiled and looked again at her phone. Lisa took a sip of her coffee and remembered her anger over Jennie running to Taehyung. “wait, don’t change the subject, I’m still mad.”

Jennie laughed. She knew Lisa would never get jealous especially when it comes to Taehyung. Jennie got up and head to her door calling for Bo-young to get her the number of the head of their law department. Lisa’s phone ranged; it was her mother. “Lisa, where are you? Your shift is about to start,” Ji-hyun said from the other side.

“At Jennie’s office, I’ll be there on time, Dad signed for the new equipment, right?” Lisa said and waited for her mother to respond but instead, she heard her talking to one of the maids.

The maid called Ji-hyun informing her about a mystery box arriving at the door of their house. The maid sounded confused when Ji-hyun asked her who put the box there; she said a man was already walking away when she saw the box, but he suddenly stopped and turned. He told her to give the box to Lisa and then gave her a white envelope and immediately left without looking back.

Her mother asked her if she ordered anything which she didn’t and felt odd when her mother told her the maid though the delivery man looked suspicious. “I didn’t order anything,” Lisa whispered after she hung up.

“Did you say something?” Jennie asked without looking at her.

“No”—Lisa put the phone in her bag— “so, what did you do to make Bo-young cry?”

“You know the project we have for the Sweden Company?” Lisa nodded. “well some morons are ruining it, apparently, they didn’t follow the exact designs for two buildings and I’m pretty sure the Sweden company is going to sue us,” Jennie said while checking some work papers.

“Does your dad know about it?”

“Yeah! I have been in this mess since yesterday,” Jennie sneered. Jennie’s office phone ranged.

“I have to go; my shift is about to start,” Lisa said while heading to the door. Jennie waved at her and started the phone call with the same high angry tone.

After a while, Jennie knew that she had to go to her father’s office downstairs to tell him the updates. Bo-young entered the room to give her another bunch of work papers she needed, she took them and stood up. She took a deep breath and went directly to the stairs to head to her father’s office. Her feet were hurting her from wearing the heels; she hated them. She took her time going downstairs, she wanted to focus her feeling on the pain rather than her overwhelming anxiety.

She could hear his angry voice from distance, she stood in front of the door breathing loudly, she raised her hand to knock on the door before entering the office. The moment the door opening frame revealed her body, everyone eyed her anxiously.

She bitten her bottom lips roughly feeling the improbable tension filled the room. Her father looked at her frowning and his anger was clear on his face. “I called our law department and we sorted everything out,” she said with a low steady voice.

“How could you let those idiots put me in this situation!” her dad said furiously.

“I did everything right and they got it on time,” Jennie said defending herself. She looked at everyone except her father who was sitting on his desk in the middle surrounded by the head managers of every department. His office room was the biggest in the company. It was separated into two parts— one part had his desk and the other part was a small conference room— both parts were crowded with the managers who all shared the same anxious almost fear reaction.

“I gave them the designs and the instructions correctly—” she looked at her father, her breath stuck in her lungs. Behind her father’s desk was a ceiling-to-floor glass wall showing the ocean on its full glory. Golden strings outside floating in the air slowly shaped into an angelic golden bird. Its eyes were almond in shape and its gaze was an incandescent blue fire astounded her to the core. “—it’s not my responsibility.” Jennie blinked and the bird disappeared.

“You’re the head of design and implementation; It is your responsibility!” he pointed his finger at her with obvious anger on his face. She looked at him and sighed; she knew there was no way to convince him that it wasn’t her fault.

He kept blaming her and telling her how a failure she was— Jennie felt a burning sensation in her chest eating her heart, she wished for a moment where he would stop and everything to just be quiet. It wasn’t her father's anger or what happened two days ago…it was something more…something she couldn’t explain— he told her how irresponsible she was.

“I alr—” Her father waved his hand for her to get out when his phone ranged; it was the executive manager of the Sweden company on the other side. She felt embarrassed and her cheeks got shades darker than its natural pink shade; she eyed the other managers who gave her apologetic looks.

She left the office feeling oppressed. She walked slowly to her office and told Bo-young to arrange a meeting with the executive team of the project in half an hour. She left Bo-young and went to the roof of the building.

It was an incredible view; the company was surrounded by a huge garden and on the other side of the street was the coast of the ocean and the Gwangan Bridge. She reached the rooftop railing and took off her heels. The moment she put her hand on the railing she started to cry and a flashback of the last couple of days started to pop in front of her eyes.


	7. Six

Jennie.

Two days ago, in December 15, 2009.

8:30 pm.

It was a beautiful night, Jennie and Aaron were having dinner in her favorite restaurant. She always felt happy and safe with him. “How was your day?” Aaron asked. He held her left hand and kissed it. She slowly moved her hand and touched his smooth shaved face; she hated when he shaved his beard, although Aaron had uneven thin beard that gave him the look of a teenage boy, she wanted him to grow it, for her having any facial hair on his face was better than having none but she never told him, for some reason she didn’t care.

Aaron was a handsome man with a thin yet muscled body, a fair skin tone that turns reddish most of the time and a silky chestnut-colored hair that he ran his fingers through it every two minutes.

Jennie wasn’t attracted to him; he was like a safe comfortable type of love that put a smile on her face every now and then but not a passionate one, yet she never admitted to anyone even herself that her heart doesn’t belong to him; it never did.

She moved her hand away and looked deep into his brown eyes. “Long boring day, as usual, and yours?” she smiled with her shining gummy smile. The night went peacefully after they left the restaurant heading to Aaron’s car, they decided to get coffee. Aaron drove to their favorite café; it took them ten minutes to get there. Aaron got out of the car to order while Jennie was waiting in the car, he left his phone and it kept making noises. Someone was sending a lot of messages to him.

She couldn’t handle the continuous noises of the phone; she took it to turn the volume off but found that Aaron’s sister was the one sending the messages. She knew his sister won’t send anything at this time because of her busy life with her three years old triplets.

Jennie looked at the café. _He won’t get mad_, she thought. She opened the newest message, her face suddenly changed; she looked devastated. She took a deep breath and glared at the café window where Aaron was standing inside waiting for his turn.

After twenty minutes Aaron got back with two cups of coffee. “God! The whole place is so crowded,” Aaron said without looking at Jennie. She was on the phone talking in a serious tone.

“Are you near the house? Good, just give them to Lisa, not anyone else,” she said, ending the call then glared at Aaron.

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked.

“Yes,” Jennie said and looked outside the window next to her. “I’m fine.”

“Okay, heading home?”

“No, to Lisa’s.” she took the coffee and took a deep breath. Aaron nodded and started to drive. He kept talking all the way to Lisa’s house. Her parents were having a family and friends gathering; celebrating the opening of their new hospital.

Jennie looked distracted and then her phone ranged with Lisa’s name on its screen. “Jennie! What happened?” Lisa said loudly that her voice was clearly heard from the phone. Aaron looked at Jennie who just smiled at him and lowered the phone volume.

“You will know everything, everyone will,” Jennie said with a steady voice. Aaron looked at her. “I have a surprise for everyone.”

Twenty minutes before at Lisa’s house.

Lisa was drinking a glass of water in the kitchen while her mother and aunt walked in. “The food was amazing,” Shin-hye said happily.

“I made it myself just for you,” Ji-hyun said, she was known for her love of cooking and every time there was a gathering at her house; she cooked without the help of the maids or Lisa.

“Aunty, I really wish to see you cook one day,” Lisa sneered.

“Keep wishing honey it will never happen; I won’t destroy my beautiful hands in cooking.” Lisa laughed at her aunt’s reaction; Shin-hye, Jennie’s mother wasn’t a kitchen fan— She had an outgoing personality, she cared about her reputation in society more than anything else— Lisa’s phone made repeated noises. It was voice messages from Jennie. She left the kitchen and went to the garden to listen to them.

“Lisa, Bo-young is on her way to your house I want you to take a letter from her”— Jennie’s voice was shaking— “Call me when you get it.”

Lisa was confused but she called Bo-young to know where she was. “Bo-young, where are you?” she said after Bo-young accepted the call.

“I’m on my way, what’s going on? Why did she ask me to have this letter?” Bo-young sounded surprised.

“Why? What’s on it?” Lisa asked.

“She called me, and her voice was weird and told me to write a letter of termination for Aaron”— a sound of a car door closed in the background— “I’m outside, I’m sorry could you come out now, she wants me to give it to you personally.”

“Okay, I’m coming.” Lisa was shocked. “what the hell is happening between them?!” Lisa whispered to herself and went to the main door of the house— Aaron was working for Jennie’s family corporation from day one they graduated. Both were engaged and about to get married— Lisa opened the door where Bo-young was standing on the other side holding the letter.

Lisa tried to convince Bo-young to come in and have a cup of tea, but she kindly refused because she left her friends and they were about to head to the movies. Bo-young gave the letter to Lisa and went back to her car and drove away.

Lisa held the letter and closed the door behind her. Ji-hyun was walking out of the kitchen and met Lisa halfway. Lisa looked worried. “Who came?” Ji-hyun asked.

“It was Bo-young; Jennie’s assistant, she wanted her to get some work papers,” Lisa said and smiled at Ji-hyun.

“This girl is turning into a workaholic just like her father,” Ji-hyun said and walked to another room.

Lisa looked at her mother's walking body then opened the letter when Ji-hyun wasn’t near her. “Shit! She’s really firing him”— she went upstairs to her room and immediately took her phone out of her jeans back pocket and called Jennie to understand what was going on— “Jennie! What happened?” she said loudly.

“You will know everything, everyone will,” Jennie said with a steady voice then ended the call leaving Lisa more confused.

“What?!” Lisa said, looking at the phone.


	8. Seven

Twenty-seven minutes later.

Jennie and Aaron arrived at Lisa’s house. Jennie led the way to the garden with Aaron following her. She grabbed her phone from her bag and dialed Lisa’s number. “I’m in the garden,” she said and hung up swiftly.

“Jennie, what’s going on?” Aaron asked nervously.

“Just wait,” she said without looking at him. In seconds Lisa was standing in front of them. Jennie and Aaron were standing next to the pool and square table. Jennie reached her hands to Lisa who gave her the letter and looked at Aaron. Jennie grabbed a pen from her bag and signed the letter, she moved her eyes to meet his and said, “Sign here.” she handed the pen and the letter to him.

He took the letter and read what was on it. “You’re firing me!!” Aaron shouted furiously— Jennie nodded calmly with no sign of emotion on her face— “are you insane?!” Aaron’s voice was very loud it broke the quietness of the house catching the attention of everyone inside. Seconds later Lisa noticed that everyone was in the garden; her parents, Jennie’s parents and some of their friends. Lisa wanted to warn her, but she wasn’t listening. “what the hell is wrong with you?!” Aaron shouted again.

“How long it will be to end this play?” Jennie said in a calculated voice and frowned face. Her words tricked something inside of him; he began to sweat heavily. Jennie got her phone from her bag and played a voice message between Aaron and another girl.

“Baby…I can’t believe you’re really marrying this idiot! How much time will it take to end this nonsense?” a soft female voice said.

“You know how much I hate being here without you, but we have to finish it to get what we want.” Aaron Looked at Jennie in shock as his recorded voice echoed the quietness of the garden. “Jennie let me explain,” Aaron said with his voice shaking.

“What was that?” Lisa asked, pointing at the phone between Jennie’s hand.

“Apparently prince charming here is still talking to his ex-girlfriend Sung-kyung and he saved her number by his sister’s name—”

“—No! It’s not true! It’s all fake! I love you!” Aaron said loudly even though his voice was shivering.

“—both agreed on a plan for Aaron ‘the charming prince’ to marry me and by the time he will take as much money as possible from me, starting with working at my company then convincing me to put loads of money in his bank account because you know… I love him and will do whatever he says and by that, he would be rich enough for Sung-kyung’s family to finally accept him.” Jennie was weirdly calm.

Everyone gasped while Lisa opened her mouth from the shock and looked at him in disbelief. On the other hand, Aaron was sweating harder and his face was hot red. He tried to speak but Jennie stopped him.

“Did you really think that I would give you money?” Jennie said sarcastically and handed the pen to Aaron to sign. “I will make sure that you won’t get any pound from me or my family, no one in this country will hire you. Keep this in your mind, Baby,” Jennie said, moving her hair behind her ears.

Aaron signed the letter with shaky hands. Jennie took it and gave it to her father to sign. “Dad, sorry for bothering you.” she gave it to him and looked at her aunt and uncle. “congrats on the new hospital, Sorry for ruining your night.” Jennie smiled at them and looked at her parents; they looked enraged. Lisa called Jae-hyun; the security man to get Aaron out of the house.

Ji-hyun told the guests to get inside to continue their evening leaving Jennie and her parents alone in the garden. “What just happened?!” Woo-bin, Jennie’s father was outraged.

“He lied to me, that’s what happened.” Jennie wasn’t feeling herself; she was breathing hard; trying her best not to cry.

“Why did you bring him here? Couldn’t you wait till morning?” Woo-bin said angrily.

“Would it make any difference?!” her father's reaction surprised her.

“You humiliated us in front of everyone,” Shin-hye shouted at her. Jennie looked at both with her eyes wide open not believing her own ears.

“It’s your fault”— Woo-bin lighted a cigar— “he was your choice; how could you be that stupid! How could you let all of this happen? I can’t believe how much you are a failure, you embarrassed me and your mother! you don’t even use your mind. Fix this mess and whatever you’re going to do, I don’t want you coming to me with this EVER AGAIN!”

Woo-bin turned around and went back inside. Jennie looked at her mother hoping she won’t blame her, but she left her standing alone in the garden after telling her how disappointed she was. Lisa waited inside and listened to what happened and when Jennie was alone, she stepped outside.

Jennie sat next to the pool closing her eyes and breathed heavily. “Are you okay? I tried to tell you they were standing behind you.” Lisa took a chair to sit next to her.

Jennie was quiet with the same blank reaction on her face. “it didn’t matter”— she put her hair in a ponytail— “They would yell either way.” Lisa hugged her. “can I borrow your car?” Jennie said and hugged her back.

“Why?” Lisa said and broke the hug.

“I’m so tired I want to go home.”

“No, I’m not letting you go anywhere,” Lisa said and held her hands.

“I’m tired; I need to sleep,” Jennie whined.

“You can sleep here,” Lisa said and smiled fondly at her. Jennie stared at her. “Fine, but I’m not letting you drive, I will tell Jae-hyun to drive you.” Jennie opposed yet Lisa insisted. She called Jae-hyun to get her car ready, he was about to drink tea with the other security man and two of the maids.

Jae-hyun went to the car and told Lisa that the keys weren’t inside. Lisa remembered that she put them in her bag. One of the maids stood up to get the keys but stopped when Lisa told her that she will get them herself.

Jennie was watching them silently and when Lisa was inside the house; Jennie’s phone ranged— It was an unsaved number— “Weirdo.” a husky deep man’s voice said on the other side with an Australian accent.

“Taehyung?! That’s not your number”— Jennie looked again at the phone screen— “That’s a Japanese number.”

“I’m in Tokyo, I just landed and bought a huge chocolate bar… it reminded me of you,” Taehyung said jokingly.

“Good”— Jennie’s deep and hard breath sounded loud— “Are you near Ueno park?” she said suddenly.

“Why? What’s wrong?” his voice got serious and worried.

“Can’t tell you on the phone, meet me in two hours at the park near the candy shop.”

“Wow! Mate are you okay?” Taehyung didn’t understand what was that urgent for her to take a flight out of the blue just to talk.

“I will call you when I land.” Jennie ended the call right before Lisa entering the garden to give Jae-hyun the keys. “I’m going to Tokyo now,” Jennie said and stood up. Lisa didn’t react to what Jennie said only gave her a hug.

“Oh, poor thing, you must be very tired.” Jennie smiled at her and rode the car and after Jae-hyun drove outside the house gate; she told him to drive to the airport.

**

Jennie’s phone vibrated, startling her. She took the phone out of her pocket to see Bo-young’s name on its screen. She canceled the call and wiped her remaining running tears. A quick text followed the call; it was also Bo-young informing her that everything was ready for the urgent meeting.

“Jennie,” a female voice called her from far. Jennie looked away from her phone that vibrated again— the voice sounded odd— it felt like it came from within her head not out loud. “Jennie,” the voice called again.

She turned back still holding her phone, she saw a woman wearing a white long dress with long sleeves, she had bright red long hair that covered her back and she was wearing a pearl crown. The woman was standing across from Jennie. She was about to open her mouth but stopped when her phone vibrated again; it was another text from Bo-young informing her that their lawyer called her and wanted to talk to her as soon as possible.

Jennie looked immediately at the phone’s screen and called Bo-young fast then looked up again at the direction of the woman, yet she was gone. She frowned and looked around to find herself completely alone on the rooftop. “What the hell was that?” she said.

As she was about to walk; another voice stopped her. A deep female voice that sounded like it didn’t belong to this world, a voice she heard before. She turned her head to the back to see the face belongs to that mighty voice… what she saw terrified her.


	9. Eight

Lisa.

Alexandria, Egypt.

December 17, 2009.

11:45 am.

Lisa left Jennie’s office thinking about the box. She was trying hard to remember if she ordered anything, she had a photographic memory; it was highly unusual for her to forget. She looked at her watch; her shift already started, but she decided to drive to her house to get the box first. It took her about thirty minutes to arrive, she parked her car outside the house main door and called one of the maids to get her the box.

After a couple of minutes, the maid stood in front of her and said, “Here it is.” she gave her the box.

“Who ordered it? Did the delivery man say anything?” she took the box and put it on the car’s hood. The maid told her what happened then went back inside the house leaving Lisa slightly confused.

She looked at the box again then took her keys from her bag and opened it. She found a small-sized sticker inside with the address of the sender; it was sent from Seoul, and the date was two days earlier. “Seoul? Maybe Taehyung?” Lisa said and frowned. She opened the letter first; it was blank paper with only one sentence in the middle; Mend Reality. “What?” she put the letter away and looked at the box, it was a small one.

Her frown grew stronger when she found thirty ancient papers with words written horizontally in silla language, it was placed neatly inside. It looked like as if it was telling a story, the first one she saw caught her attention; Lisa was familiar with silla language and started to translate it. “That’s creepy.”

Lisa took all the papers from the box and spread it on the car’s hood. With endless questions taking over her mind, one question was louder than the others; what if for some unrealistic reason the story written on these ancient papers was true?

A sudden shiny light reflected from the box hit her eyes. She left the papers on the car and reach her hand inside the box. She held a red amethyst oval quartz gemstone necklace with a clear silver chain between her slim fingers. Despite her light touch over the hard quartz, it cut her finger and her blood dripped over the chain and her hand swiftly.

8:30 pm.

“Lisa, wake up.” Ji-hyun’s voice was soft and calming as usual— Lisa’s breathing was deep and steady— Ji-hyun called her again but this time she lightly shook her shoulders. Lisa moved slightly and rested on her back. “You’re going to be late…wake up,” Ji-hyun said and tapped on her right arm.

“Stop…” Lisa whined when her mother shook her shoulders again.

“It’s 8:30 pm, you’re late,” Ji-hyun said while turning on the lights and heading outside the room. Lisa opened her eyes swiftly; she looked around and found herself in her own bedroom laying on her bed. Her eyes moved to the window next to her, it got wide open in complete denial; it was dark outside.

She sat up quickly but felt sudden pain from the back of her head as if someone hit her hard. She held her head in pain and walked behind her mother and said, “No... It’s 11:45 am… How did I come here?”

“Honey, go change your scrubs”— Ji-hyun smiled and touched Lisa’s silky hair— “it was a long day at the hospital, but you have to switch your sleeping pattern… you can’t take the night shift if you’re that sleepy.”

“What night shift?” Lisa said and held her mother’s hand in an alert.

Ji-hyun laughed at Lisa’s surprised reaction and said, “The night shift you agreed to take over for the next two weeks”— Lisa frowned— “you signed for it earlier today” — Lisa looked like a lost kid in the middle of kindergarten— “wake up sweets… go wash your face and change… you’re late.”

Ji-hyun went downstairs to her husband while Lisa stood in front of her room freaking out. “How?!” Lisa whispered to herself. Her phone ranged; it was Jennie. She went back and saw the phone on a chair next to a big wooden cheval mirror.

“Where are you?!” Jennie said from the other side loudly.

“Jennie! help me,” she said with a loud scared voice. “I don’t know what happened, I—” Lisa looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t believe her own eyes, she moved her hand over her neck gasping from her reflection on the mirror. She was wearing the gemstone necklace and her blood from the cut turned into a red metal merged with the silver chain.

“—Lisa are you still sleeping?! I’ve been waiting in here for an hour! Are you coming or not?!” Jennie’s loud voice cut Lisa’s thoughts sharply.

“­—I’m coming!” Lisa ended the call and looked at herself terrified. She remembered the box and called the maid who happened to be walking outside her room. “Where is the box?” the maid stood in front of Lisa not understanding what she meant. “The box that you gave it to me this morning; the one that came in the mail today,” Lisa said slowly.

“But nothing came in the mail and you didn’t come home until 7 pm,” the maid said hesitantly.

“But how?... I came home at 11:45 am?!” Lisa screamed at her. The maid looked confused from Lisa’s terrified face and screaming voice, Ji-hyun called for the maid who ran fast after Lisa turned her back to her.

Lisa looked at herself in the mirror and said, “What happened to me!?” she changed her scrubs and looked for her bag; she found it on the floor next to her bed. She noticed the papyrus were inside it. She took it and went running to her car heading to the café where Jennie was waiting for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on Original novel written by me; I wanted to turn it into a Fanfiction with multiple fandom to test the story and see how it goes, I truly hope the story do well here and to later give the original one a try. The Original one is based on Egyptian mythology and all its characters are fiction, The original Title is [The Infinite Duo: Bennu Effect] and it will be available soon on multiple platforms including Amazon and Kobo.  
Thanks to everyone who read/ comment or left kudos all your love and support push me to write more,  
xx  
All Right Reserved © Nouran Eidarous


End file.
